


Five Times Sho and Satoshi Cuddled in the Green Room + One Time Nino Got Freaked Out

by Jaricchi (Temper_Tantrum)



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 08:49:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5122193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Temper_Tantrum/pseuds/Jaricchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five incidents to which Sho and Satoshi “cuddled” in the green room and the one time Nino found them and freaked. Prompt from <a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://aishizuki.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://aishizuki.livejournal.com/">aishizuki</a>! ♥</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Sho and Satoshi Cuddled in the Green Room + One Time Nino Got Freaked Out

**Author's Note:**

> This is the third among THREE of the [](http://aishizuki.livejournal.com/profile)[aishizuki](http://aishizuki.livejournal.com/) challenged me to write ~~because I ran out of things to write~~. Hope you guys enjoy!

**TITLE:** Five Times Sho and Satoshi Cuddled in the Green Room + One Time Nino Got Freaked Out  
**AUTHOR:** [](http://jaricchi.livejournal.com/profile)[**jaricchi**](http://jaricchi.livejournal.com/)  
**PAIRING:** Ohno Satoshi x Sakurai Sho (Yama)  
**RATING:** Varies, but let’s keep it a PG-13  
**WORD COUNT:** 1802 words  
**GENRE:** Fluff/Romance (in other words SAP)  
**TYPE:** Drabble/One-shot  


\----

  
**Five Times Sho and Satoshi Cuddled in the Green Room + One Time Nino Got Freaked Out**

**= ONE =**

 

It was a quickie.

It wasn’t sex. It was a simple quickie. It couldn’t be considered sex at all.

He was out looking for Satoshi who had decided he didn’t want to be around the three idiots who had made it a point to make it a point to make fun of what had happened in the shooting earlier. As much as he wanted to do so as well, he refrained. He was an awesome boyfriend that way.

He rounded up the corner towards the greenroom and passed the door when a strangely familiar warm hand pulled him inside. He was about to scream his awkward scream when he saw familiar brown eyes. He gave a shaky sigh of relief and looked up to scold him when a pair of lips crashed into his.

All he could was moan when the other began to trace his tense form through his clothes. A leg stationed between his, occasionally brushing against him. He pulled back and tried to push him away. “Satoshi…” he huffed out, looking at the man before him.

His expression was neutral, as it always is, but Sho could sense the other’s need, anger, desperation and want. “We can’t do it here.” He moaned, as the other gently rubbed his definite package. Satoshi frowned at him and leaned forward for another kiss but Sho turned his away. Satoshi decided then that nipping his neck was a better idea.

Sho was losing, he knew, but he had to be the one holding the reigns in this relationship if Satoshi wouldn’t. But when Satoshi bit a particular spot on his neck, he decided that letting go was a much better idea.

\----

**= TWO =**

 

He was tired.

He just so tired.

He could barely lift his head, on and off the camera. He just wanted to curl up and sleep right then and there, but they still had two more hours of the shoot, and an interview right after. So he tried to reign it in, it wouldn’t do for him to quit now. He was the Riida.

He didn’t expect Sho to notice, but then again, he should have. It is **Sho**. He always could tell.

Sho approached him after his joined shoot with Jun (that involved snakes and spider webs; his expressions were funny) but not before approaching a P.A. to put their SOLO shoots last. He took him to the most secluded corner of the greenroom and sat down. He looked up at him and smiled. He patted his lap as an invitation.

Satoshi couldn’t have been happier. He gave Sho a small smile of gratitude, kissing him as he lay down (who cares about those who saw it). Sho blushed slightly before returning to just smiling at him. When he closed his eyes with a breathless sigh, he felt Sho playing with his hair and he smiled.

It might not be much to some but to him, it was the biggest form of comfort—a sense of belonging—the sense of something he can call home. It might not be much but Satoshi felt at home.

As he felt Sho’s soft caress, he fell asleep feeling at home and that was all that matters.

_Sho was all that mattered._

\---

**= THREE =**

 

Finally, they were done!

They were finally through for the day.

Sho laughed at something Jun said as they walked out the room together. Aiba noticed and chased after them yelling as he did. Satoshi followed but in a more leisurely manner with Nino (who was complaining about how tired he was and how totally unfair it is that Sho was ignoring his BFF just because he played a prank on his this morning). He would glance every now and then at Sho’s back knowing full-well that the newscaster noticed him. It took him a moment to realize that Nino had stopped talking. He turned to look at Nino with a questioning look. The other just rolled his eyes and waved him off.

Nino ran ahead and literally jumped on Jun’s back—in doing so, distracting everyone. Satoshi took this opportunity and grabbed Sho and ran away. By the time the 3 realized they were gone, they would be far, far away.

Sho gave a startled gasp as Satoshi pushed him to the wall of the greenroom, in the far corner, where people wouldn’t see them unless they knew where to look. When Satoshi attacked his mouth, he could only moan and respond just as eagerly.

Too much tension, how could they have survived the day with this much sexual tension?! Sho gave another gasp when Satoshi kneaded his knee against his straining member. Was it just him or was it getting really hot?

“Satoshi…” he breathed as the man’s hand dipped inside his shirt. He gave a rather sultry moan when he pinched his nipples. “Satoshi…” he called out again as he tried to regain his sense of breathing.

Upon sensing what he wanted, he looked up and gave Sho a long passionate kiss. Even without words, he could always tell what he wanted.

 _Always_.

\---

**= FOUR =**

 

Sho knew that they all noticed.

He knew they did. Well, maybe not the staff, but everyone in Arashi must have noticed (they haven’t been together for twelve years ignoring each other). They would have noticed that he was OBVIOUSLY too close to Satoshi. They would have noticed that he made a point to occasionally touch him or brush their skin together. At one point of the filming, Nino had to improvise and literally pull them apart at some part of the some to add a different fan service. (He would complain later on that Ohmiya sells better than the Old-Married-Couple-Pair, to which Jun would scoff at, and argue back that they should add more Sakumoto as well, and ended up in everyone arguing which fan service pair sells best).

Thank God that the director didn’t mind (but then again, everyone has already been warned that this IS Arashi).

He could sense Nino’s warning glare turning into a more irritated look. Jun’s was turning into a more amused than exasperated one, and Aiba—poor sweet Aiba—really just had no clue as to why everyone was on edge. Satoshi, on the other hand, looked understanding (the previous day, he was doing the exact same).

He simply gave Sho a small wry smile and mouthed one word; ‘Later’. From there, filming was a breeze. The director had absolutely no clue as to what just happened but was not questioning his good fortune.

Nino and Jun took turns giving him amused glances every after a particular good take (like a pendulum!—it was reasonably scary how those two could coordinate when they want to). Sho only ignored them—his eyes on Satoshi, who was also giving him an amused yet pleased smile (after all, the faster they finish the faster they get to cuddle).

Ten more minutes—ten minutes was too slow—way too slow! Why couldn’t it come faster—faster— “Okay, guys. Great job today, you’re free to go. Just be here at 10 tomorrow.” Sho turned to the director in shock and watched as everyone filed out.

He snapped out of his shocked daze when Satoshi wrapped his arms around him. Ignoring the possibility of a scandal, he hugged back.

**FINALLY.**

He was complete.

\---

**= FIVE =**

 

It was easy to fool anyone who wasn’t Arashi.

Everyone who wasn’t a part of Arashi would believe that the way they cuddled together in the shoot was probably because they were comfortable with each other, that this sort of fan service was acceptable. That and the fact was that THEY were Arashi. They were the epitome of fan service and boundary-less bromance. But only those in Arashi knew that “that” wasn’t it at all. Those two were using that propaganda—that mindset—to do what they were doing now.

Out in broad daylight, in front of multiple cameras and people who weren’t Arashi, the Yama pair cuddled without a care in the world. They knew they could use the fact people would call it fan service, but they simply did it because of one fact.

They knew they could get away with it.

And so they did it.

\---

 

**+1 Time Ninomiya Kazunari Witnessed Them**

 

Nino cursed with all his mighty cursing powers as he searched for the missing pair. It was their turn for the interview and they were **nowhere** to be seen. Aiba was keeping the **_slightly annoying bitch_** busy (what?! She was) and Jun was using his mighty **Diva-ness Powers** on the poor innocent unknowing juniors, controlling their awed forms to search for them, while Nino searched **one place** he knew they were at.

He swore he would get those two for this one day, but not now—oh, definitely not now. But he will one day, he definitely will and they wouldn’t know what hit them!

He stopped in front of the greenroom and groaned. Rolling his eyes (and cursing colorfully under his breath), he entered the room.

It was dark, and cold, and VERY silent. Which struck him odd, because he imagined (and more likely knew) Sho to be very loud during SEX (which, by the way, you never heard him say). He silently crossed the room and frowned. If they weren’t here, they weren’t in the building at all. Those two were absolutely predictable—there was no absolute way they couldn’t be here.

From the corner of his eye, he saw something and turned only to see Ohno pounding into a partially naked Sho.

He froze unable to move or even look away. But when Sho gave out a low “Satoshi!”, he sprung into action.

Which could only mean he ran for it.

Upon exiting the room, he noticed Jun standing on the wall opposite it, who was sporting a smug smile and who pointed out that his face was blushing and his beating heart. Nino growled at him in response (which earned him a little laugh).

Oh! He was SO definitely getting them back for this! Mark his words! _He will._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to check my other stories at my [**MASTER POST**](http://jaricchi.livejournal.com/4014.html)!


End file.
